Fall For You
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: JJ had told Emily she loved her many times before, but when JJ says yes to Will's marriage proposal, how will Emily react? Feelings will get hurt and hearts will be broken and how will the team's new case affect this? *THREE SHOT*. JJ/ Emily
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hey all! I think this will just be a one shot? what say you? let me know if you think i should add a little more….it's questionable. idk how much time i'm gonna have. School is KICKING my ass. :P But i'll try. sooo review. and let me know. and yeaaaah. enjoy. **

** *As usual, i own nothing, because if I did…well, paget would want to stay, aj and paget would have never left in the first place, and shemar would be my personal sex monkey. :)**

**Looove, **

**Kaitlin**

"Good morning, peaches!" Penelope Garcia greeted exuberantly as a tired looking JJ walked through the door of the BAU.

"Later than usual," Derek commented with a grin.

"43.8 minutes later," Reid added, looking up from his watch. JJ rolled her eyes and put her bag down on Derek's desk. Emily was sitting on the desk, and as soon as JJ put the bag down, she moved her hand away, and looked down at the floor. JJ sighed.

"Late night with the boyfriend?" Derek teased. At the word boyfriend, Emily tensed up. Luckily, this went unnoticed by the profilers surrounding her, because their focus was on the quiet blonde in front of them.

"Oh leave her alone, boys. My darling's sex life is none of your concern," Garcia scolded, "Only mine!" She added with a chuckle.

"Actually, Derek," JJ began, sensing Emily's uncomforted, "It was a late night," JJ said with a shrug. She held up her hand. On it was a diamond ring.

"JJ! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" Garcia exclaimed immediately.

"Congratulations, princess," Derek chuckled.

"Thanks, Derek," JJ managed to get out as Garcia smothered her with hugs.

"It's only been a year and," Reid paused to count, "24 days," He said with a smile, "That's very fast," He said matter of factly. He wasn't judging her. He was just stating statistics as usually.

"Well, you must really love him, then," Garcia said wistfully. JJ laughed uncomfortably.

"Guys," Hotch called from the cat walk, "Case," he said pointing towards the conference room where he and Rossi were waiting.

Derek, Spencer and Penelope began to make their way to the conference room.

"Coming, ladies?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah in a sec. I just have a file to give to Emily out of my bag," JJ lied. Garcia shrugged and entered the conference room.

"Em," JJ began sadly, when she was sure they were out of ear-shot.

"Save it," Emily said bitterly, shaking her head.

"Emily, please," JJ begged, "We need to talk about this," she tried, sadness emanating from her voice.

"No, Jennifer. Not here. Not now," Emily said firmly, standing.

"God, Emily. I'm so sorry. Will and I-" JJ began, but Emily cut her off, done listening for now.

"are great for each other. I hope you're happy," Emily said, with little emotion in her voice. With that, she walked away, leaving JJ shaking, trying to get her emotions in check.

Emily quickly masked her pain, compartmentalizing quickly as always, and entered the conference room. She was followed by JJ soon after.

"Congratulations, JJ," Hotch and Rossi chorused as the girls walked in.

"Thank you," She said graciously.

"Now, I understanding this is an exciting time, but I need everyone's head in this," Hotch explained gently, "It's gonna be a rough one," He said shaking his head. He flipped to the first picture.

"Mothers and their sons," Derek commented immediately. The first picture was a brunette woman in her early forties who looked like Emily, and young boy, about five or six.

"How many…" JJ asked.

"There have been four mothers and four boys," Hotch explained.

"Oh my…." Garcia said sadly. While Hotch explained, JJ stared at Emily, who ignored her completely. The younger agent felt completely broken, and guilty about what she had done to the older woman. It made her sick.

"Where are we headed?" Derek asked.

"Baltimore. It's a short flight, so as soon as we board, we're going to start a preliminary…wheels up in 15," Hotch said, and exited the room.

They had been going non stop for two days and they had located the unsub. However, they knew the only way to arrest him was if they caught him in the act, because at the moment, they didn't have enough evidence to nab him other wise. Their only option was to send someone in undercover, and because Emily was just his type, they knew it had to be her.

"Emily," Derek began, handing her the pager, "You sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm his type. He'll let me in. As soon as I have reason I'll call you guys in," Emily said nodding, hooking the pager to her skirt, "We _have_ to get this guy."

"Derek and I will be right across the street, and Hotch, Rossi and Reid right around the corner. We'll be there in two minutes tops, after you hit that button," JJ assured her. Emily nodded in irritation at JJ and turned back to Derek.

The tension between the two women was so thick it could be cut with a knife, but they didn't have the time to sort it out now.

"Be careful, Emily," JJ said softly. She knew if something went wrong, Emily would have their issues stuck in her mind when it happened.

"I'll be fine," She said shortly and walked towards the car that she was to drive in. They had had a mechanic set it up so that a few houses away from their unsub's house, it would break down.

"Also, JJ and I will be able to see everything that's going on, so if for some reason you can't hit the pager, we'll be in," Derek told her. She nodded.

"You got this, kiddo," Rossi said squeezing her shoulder, as she got into the Jetta.

"Thanks," Emily said with a small smile.

"Let's get this son of a bitch," Hotch said firmly. Emily nodded and closed her door. She drove away, followed distantly by Hotch's SUV and Derek's SUV.

The car, as planned broke down about three houses from the unsub's. They knew that the unsub repaired cars, and by chance, their was a car being repaired in his drive. As Emily got out of the car, it started to rain.

"Even better," Emily chuckled, shaking her head. She made her way quickly to the unsub's house, in her short pencil skirt and tight sweater and heels. She looked good, and she knew it would attract the unsub.

She rang his door bell. After about a minute, a young man in his early thirties came to the door. He was muscular and attractive. Although Emily was strong, this man could easily take her.

"Hi there," He said with a grin, "Can I help you?" A charmer, Emily decided.

"Hey. I'm Emily," She began softly using the seductive voice she had often used with JJ. _This made JJ tense. Derek sensed that immediately, but didn't question her. They had to stay focused._

"My car broke down a few houses down and I saw the car being repaired in you drive way, and I didn't know if that was something you did, and if you could maybe help me out?" Emily began biting her lip, "See it's my son's sixth birthday, and I promised him I'd be home soon. He's with the baby sitter. His father walked out on us when he was little, and I'm just trying to make it up to him. Any way the car was coughing and sputtering and all of a sudden it just stopped," Emily rambled, then blushed sheepishly, "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear my whole life story."

"No, no, it's okay," He said putting a hand on her shoulder. Emily acted as if she was grateful for the hand.

"Here, why don't you come inside, it's pouring, you must be freezing," He offered, "I'll make you some coffee, and then we'll take a look at your car," he said with a grin, helping Emily through the door. He shut and locked it. Emily acted as if she didn't notice.

"Thank you so much," Emily said in a husky voice. She casually noticed the unsub's tent in his pants. He's sure not impotent, Emily noted.

He led her to the living room.

"Here take a seat. I'll put some coffee on," He offered. She smiled and sat on the couch as he went to make the coffee. When he turned the coffee pot on, he took out a bottle. Date rape drug, Emily figured. He then walked back into the living room. She smiled when she saw him.

"Here, let me help you warm up," He offered. Then Emily knew what was going to happen next. She held her breath. He gently took off her coat and hung it on the back of the couch. He then wrapped his arms around her and snaked his hands up her shirt.

"What are you-" She began.

"Shhh," He murmured and started to kiss her, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

_"Derek if we don't go in there now, he's gonna rape her!" JJ exclaimed._

_ "Jayje, if we don't have probable cause this thing blows up and a criminal gets away with 5 rapes and 10 murders," Derek said, trying to reason with her._

_ "Derek! Look at that! Doesn't that look like probable cause to you?" She yelled. _

"Stop!" She exclaimed and she bit his lip hard, and went to hit the pager.

"What the hell is this?" He asked angrily, ripping it out of her hands, before she could hit it. He threw it at the wall.

"What are you?" He yelled, "Police? FBI?"

"Get off of me!" She yelled. She prayed to got that JJ and Derek saw what was going on.

The unsub tore Emily's sweater off of her body, and then did the same to her skirt. He discarded the ripped material to the side, and quickly undid the button of his jeans, and slid them off. Making quick work of her panties and his boxer, he straddled her body.

"Oh god, no!" Emily cried out, as gently moved his hand down to her waist

_"Derek we need to go in now!" JJ yelled at Derek. He looked and saw the man ontop of Emily._

_ "Shit. Hotch dude we gotta go in there. She can't page us!" Derek yelled into his ear piece, and both he and JJ jumped out of the car and ran. _

_ "The door's locked," JJ said. _

_ "Move," Derek commanded, "1, 2," Derek began and on three he kicked the door down. _

"You like this baby?" The unsub asked as he put two fingers on her lit.

"FBI!" Derek yelled with his gun up as he entered to the room, where the unsub and Emily were.

"Don't fucking touch her again!" JJ yelled and grabbed on to the unsub, pulling him off of Emily. Derek quickly helped her restrain him, and soon Hotch, Rossi and Reid were in with cuffs.

"You're under arrest for the attempted rape-" They heard Hotch say as he shoved him out the door and led him out to the SUV.

"Emily, holy shit, are you ok?" JJ asked, running to Emily's side. She was lying naked on the couch, besides her bra. Derek took off his jacket and covered her waist.

"Get away from me," She hissed at JJ, just loud enough so that only JJ would hear.

"Em, hon, I have a blanket for you," Derek said gently, taking the blanket Reid had found. "C'mere princess," Derek said softly. He wrapped Emily up in the blanket, and in seconds, she was wrapped in his arms, sobbing.

That should be me, JJ thought, If she wasn't pissed at me it would be.

"Come on, baby, let's get out of here," Derek said to Emily, and helped her leave. JJ followed sadly behind.

"I'll drive," JJ offered quickly, "I think it'd be better if you were with her"

"Ok," Derek said, not thinking anything of it. He helped Emily to the back with him and held her tightly.

After a quick trip to the hospital, to make sure that the unsub hadn't hurt Emily too badly, and a quick debrief at the Baltimore Field Office, the team was on the jet ready to go home.

It was a short 45 minute ride. It consisted of a few, "are you ok"s, and emily shrugging it off with ,"i'm fine"s. She refused to talk to any of them, especially JJ.

Derek was so angry that he had let this happen to her. He sat angrily with his head phones blasting music. Reid reviewed the case files, wondering if there was anything he had missed, that could have helped Emily. Rossi read a book, determined to get his mind off things, and Hotch wrote his report, following protocol as usual. JJ sat quietly on her own, across from Emily, watching her intently, as she slept. JJ knew that she had hurt Emily badly. Emily had been her best friend, and then so much more, and then in one night, JJ had ruined it all.

When they arrived at the BAU, Derek offered to drive her home.

"But Derek-" Emily began.

"No buts," Derek told her, "I'll drop you off in the morning," He told her. She reluctantly accepted, too tired to fight.

When they arrived at her house, after ten minutes of persistence, Derek finally agreed to leave.

"But you'll call me if you need-" he began.

"Yes. I will. Get out," Emily said with a small chuckle.

"There's the smile I know," Derek said with a grin, "Good night, Emily," He said, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," She said.

"No alcohol, Emily. I mean it. Not tonight," He warned.

"Fine! Go away!" She said pushing him out. She shut and locked the door.

"Finally," she murmured. She went upstairs and drew herself a hot bath. She sunk into the water, letting it numb away her feelings. She was so angry at JJ, and hurt, and scared and she felt so alone.

Normally she would have called JJ at a time like this, and JJ would have come over, and they would have talked, and then one thing would lead to another. But tonight was different. JJ had hurt Emily's very core. How could she have said yes to Will when she had told Emily she loved her over and over again, night after night?

After a while, the water grew cold. Emily took that as her cue to get out. She dried herself, noting a bruise forming on the inside of her thigh, and got dressed.

As she went to sit on her bed, she heard a knock at the door.

"Fucking Derek," She said rolling her eyes. She threw the TV remote on the bed and made her way down stairs. The knocking grew louder and more persistent.

"I'm fucking coming," She yelled. She opened the door. It was JJ.

"Oh great, hello. Just the person I wanted to see," Emily said sarcastically.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked softly.

"Like I almost got raped. Thank you," Emily said bitterly, "What the fuck do you want, Jennifer?"

"To talk," JJ said sheepishly.

"What did you tell Will?" Emily asked, letting JJ walk in.

"I had to stay late to finish reports," She said quietly, walking over to the couch.

"Very nice. Already lying to the fiancee. It's only been one day," Emily smirked, "But I guess you already have lying under your belt."

"I've never lied to you!" JJ exclaimed.

"Telling me you love me and then accepting a proposal from someone else, is DEFINITELY a lie!" Emily exclaimed, moving in her closer on JJ.

"Emily stop it please," JJ begged, "I'm sorry, ok?" She tried.

"No, god damnit Jennifer it's not ok! I gave you everything. I've never trusted any one like I trusted you. I never loved any one like I loved you! And you completely ripped everything I had out of me. You used me to the core and then threw me out!" Emily yelled, pushing JJ onto the couch.

"Emily I do love you! More than you know. It was just so complicated with Will! He's the father of my child! It was easier! It just made sense!" JJ yelled.

"Fuck you," Emily hissed, and then her mouth crashed with JJ's and she was on top of her on the couch, tongues battling for dominance.

"Will can't make you as wet as I do," Emily hissed at JJ. She pulled of her shirt and bra and began sucking on her breasts. JJ arched into Emily's touch. As Emily pulled off JJ's sweat pants, she began sucking on JJ's neck.

She bit her neck, drawing blood. This caused a whimper to escape JJ's lip. Emily ignored and continued. JJ's panties were so wet, by the Emily had trailed her fingers down to JJ's wet folds. Without warning, Emily plunged two fingers deep into JJ's hot center.

"Emily! Fuck!" JJ exclaimed, as she writhed with Emily's thrusts. Emily pumped her fingers, quickening her pace.

"What was the ONE thing you said to me AS soon as I gave you the release you needed? I made you come like you'd never before, and you always said the SAME fucking thing to me after! WHAT WAS THAT, JENNIFER!" Emily screamed. JJ was in tears, bawling her eyes out, as Emily thrust a third finger into JJ.

"Emily I'm SOOO close!" She screamed out through her tears.

"WHAT WAS IT, that you said, Jennifer?" Emily yelled, quickly pulling her fingers away from JJ.

"Emmmm," JJ moaned, writhing, arching for Emily's touch.

"JJ what was it?" Emily asked, she was now crying too.

"That I loved you Emily. I fucking loved you! I do! And I'm so fucking sorry," JJ said, her body wracked with sobs.

With that, Emily lowered her self, and plunged her tongue into JJ, sucking her clit. Moments later, JJ let go with a scream and a white hot orgasm raced through her body. She hit her ecstasy harder than she had ever hit it in her life.

Emily rolled off of her nonchalantly and stood.

"You loved me," Emily murmured quietly, "And now you love him," Emily said walking away up the stairs into her bedroom. JJ was left on the couch, panting for breaths, still recovering from her orgasm.

JJ slowly stood and made her way upstairs. When she entered Emily's room, she saw the older woman lying on her bed, with gently tears streaming down her face. She looked up and saw JJ's beautiful naked body.

"Go away. Go to Will, JJ. You're committed to him now. He doesn't deserve what you've done to me. You don't have to hurt two people," Emily said in a whisper.

"No Emily. I…I can't go back to him after that," JJ said shaking her head.

"So you gonna sleep here? And go back in the morning, liked usual?" Emily asked bluntly.

JJ shook her head, "I can't go back to him ever," she whispered.

"Why? 'Cause he can't make you scream like I do?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I don't love him like I love you," she replied quietly.

"Bull fucking shit. JJ that's bull shit. Get the fuck out of my house," Emily commanded.

"Emily, stop!" JJ exclaimed angrily, "Shut the fuck up!" JJ climbed on top of Emily on the bed.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She yelled at JJ.

"No, Emily! I will fucking touch you! If that's what it takes to get you back-" JJ began.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" Emily screamed and then broke down sobbing, "because if you do…I'll never be able to forget it…and when you leave me one day like you did today…I won't be able to live. I will never be able to forget your touch and if I can't have it…I won't want to live," Emily said. And she wept. JJ had never seen Emily cry this much. If there were ever tears, it would be three max and then the mask would come on. But tonight that mask was broken. Emily couldn't wear it. She felt so raw.

"I will never leave again, Emily," JJ whispered. She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, and held her, kissing her cheek gently, "because I do love you." She kissed Emily's lips again, chastely. There was no lust. No hunger. Just pure love.

"I'm so sorry," JJ said softly. She held Emily tightly as she sobbed, and hopped when this was all over, Emily would love her the same way, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: so due to popular demand, and by popular demand i mean the 7 lovely reviews i received that made my day from: a, criminalmindsJJEmily, Sirens'Spell, CarbonKiller101, anonymous and caddyshack, I will be writing more…. don't know exactly how this story is gonna go down, but it's gonna be short, just to resolve the unresolved and maybe add a little more. probably two more chapters, making this lovely one shot a three shot.**

**So yeaaaah. Uhm also, for those reading my story Taken, I will get back to that very soon, i have extreme writers block && a busy schedule, but i will resume it very soon.**

**Sooooooo without further adieu, meet thing 1 && thing 2!**

**And by that i mean here's more.**

Emily sat up and rubbed her eyes, feeling groggy. She groaned as she lethargically rolled over, staring at the clock, blaring in red numbers: 5:02am. She realized that there was a hand draped across her stomach, and a body spooning her. As she grew more aware of her surroundings, and the grinding headache, _Goddamned wine, _she thought, she realized the body next to her was JJ.

"Em?" JJ said softly. She was terrified that Emily would still be angry with her. Emily squinted her eyes, trying to regain her bearings. She noticed the red mark on JJ's neck.

"That from me?" Emily asked quietly.

"Mhmm," JJ nodded slowly. She shrugged, "S'okay, though," she whispered.

"No," Emily said shaking her head firmly, "It's not." She and JJ stared at each other for a minute. JJ closed her eyes and let a tear roll down her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she saw Emily millimeters away from her. Emily's lips grazed JJ's.

Emily cupped JJ's face.

"Em," JJ whispered, her voice cracking as another tear fell down .

"Shhh," Emily murmured. She tenderly kissed JJ's warm, soft lips with her. She gently tugged on JJ's lower lip with her teeth, and then after a moment, gently pulled away. There was no want and lust. It was a pure apology. Pure love.

"Emily, I'm so sorry," JJ sobbed, "I never meant to hurt you. You know that. I never meant to use you. Or lie to you. God, as soon it was leaving my lips, I regretted it and tried to take it back…but how do you take back something like that?" JJ said, crying. Emily couldn't respond. She just held the younger woman's hands and waited for her tears to slow.

Then she gently kissed away the few remaining tear drops that were resting on her cheeks.

"Please," JJ begged, "Say something…anything."

"Ok," Emily nodded, but she didn't say any more.

"Ok what?" JJ asked, not letting go of Emily's hands.

"Ok…I'll say something. I just…" Emily stopped.

"What?" JJ pleaded.

"I don't know what to say to you," Emily said shaking her head, "I just don't know."

"But…I," JJ began, but her voice faltered.

"JJ…when I was a kid, no one was there for me. They told me that the only one for you was yourself. I didn't have any one supporting me and the one time I trusted someone, I got pregnant, and he screwed me over.

"I trusted you. With the only thing I had left for my own. My heart. I gave that to you. And, fuck, JJ, you still have it. But it's in pieces and….I don't know how to fix it," Emily said. Tears weren't falling. She was just talking.

"Let me," JJ asked, "Let me fix it. Please."

"No. JJ. What I did to you last night was wrong. And I'm so sorry. I was thinking that if I could remind you about what we do to each other, then maybe it would all be better. But I was wrong. I was so wrong. It made it worse. You have a man to go home to. And a son. Don't wreck that because you're confused and you think your heart wants something else. Don't break up your family because of me. Because that will make me everything I never wanted to be," Emily said.

"Emily I'm not confused," JJ insisted.

"Jesus, Jennifer, stop," Emily said firmly and sharply, letting go of JJ's hands. JJ's eyes widen when she heard Emily use this tone with her. This was the voice JJ used with her son, when he misbehaved.

"Emily?" JJ whispered, feeling so small.

"Go home, Jen. Please. You said yes to Will last night. Do you really want to wreck your family and wreck his heart? You only have to wreck mine…and, I know what to do with myself. Does Will? Does Henry? He's three, JJ. I don't think he does," Emily shook her ahead. She slid of the bed and stood up.

"Please…be the," Emily swallowed, "the poised, graceful media liaison I know you are. Please be the kind and nurturing mother I know you are. And please be the adult, I hope you are…and go home. I'll see you later at work," Emily said in a whisper.

JJ climbed off the bed. She was speechless.

"K," was all she could manage. She walked out of Emily's room, turning one last time to look at Emily, who remained steadfast on the outside.

"I'm sorry," JJ whispered one last time and she left. Emily listened as she walked down the stairs. Emily heard JJ's footsteps pause. And then she heard the front door shut quietly. After a moment, Emily sat back on the bed, a cried.

Emily, through teary eyes, stared at the clock again. It was blurry, but she could see 5:29am.

"That's enough crying to last me a while," Emily murmured. She rolled out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower.

She let the steamy water take over her senses. She scrubbed away any feelings of pain, sorrow or regret.

She got out, dried off, noting that the small bruise on her thigh was now large and a purple black color.

"That's fucking gross, Prentiss," she muttered. She shook her head, laughing for a moment, thinking about JJ.

_"Ugh, Jay, look at this beauty," Emily called to JJ. JJ, who was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, getting ready for bed, put down her toothbrush to go to Emily. Emily was sitting on her bed, with a bottle of baby oil. She was sitting in only her panties and a tank top. She was reviewing all the bumps and bruises from her run in with an unsub earlier in the day._

_ "I think," JJ said kissing Emily, "the only beauty," she paused, kissing Emily again, "I see," she gave another kiss, "is you," JJ kissed her harder this time. She pulled up Emily's shirt, and began placing gently kisses on all the bruises she saw on Emily's stomach and arms. She made her way down to Emily's thighs, and to her legs. And then she placed a gentle kiss on the front of Emily's panties, and grinned. _

_ Emily knew what exactly was going to happen next, as JJ began to pull down her panties._

Emily laughed at the thought.

"Pull it together, Prentiss," She said. She walked over to her dresser, and pulled out some lacy underwear, and a push up bra. She put them on and walked to her closet to get a skirt. As she picked out the black skirt, she realized that she wasn't in the mood to look hot, classy or professional.

Plus, wearing the skirt would remind her of the unsub's hand trailing up her thigh.

She shuddered at the thought. She tossed the skirt on the bed and walked back to her drawer, settling for a pair of dark blue jeans.

"They're fine," she said to herself. She pulled them on, and then walked back to her closet, pulling out a black cardigan, and a white camisole.

After getting dressed and pulling on some soft black socks, she walked to her bathroom.

She looked at her hair, wet and curly.

She thought about JJ again.

_"Em, wear your hair curly," JJ said, biting her lip. She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, and kissed her, her tongue grazing over her lips as she pulled away._

_ "Why?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Because it looks to serious and severe when it's so straight. You look happy and fun and absolutely gorgeous with it curly," JJ explained, "of course, I think you're beautiful __however__ you wear it," JJ added with a shrug._

_ "Thanks, JJ. You know, I love your shirt," Emily said kissing JJ quickly._

_ "But?" JJ said sensing a but._

_ "It would look better on my floor," Emily said, pulling off JJ's shirt. She latched on to JJ's lips quickly and pushed her onto the bed, already pulling away JJ's panties, thankful that she was only half dressed when they started this._

Emily shook the thoughts out of her mind and pulled out the hair dryer, and blew her bouncy curls goodbye for that day. After it was dried and straightened to the max, she went to work on her make up.

She thought about the time she went out to dinner with JJ and Derek.

_ "Derek, you know, you make comments when we're late to work, but did you ever notice that we always look presentable?" JJ asked laughing._

_ "What do you mean?" He asked defensively._

_ "Like, the only way you know if one of us got laid is if there's a hickey, or we're all smiley and glowy," JJ said with a shrug._

_ "We all know that you've gotten laid, or you're hungover, because the next day, your shave isn't nice and clean, or it's a little crooked, and your eyes are all blood shot and tired, and you're all groggy," JJ continued._

_ "Oh, or you give us this shit, this, 'Aww, Emily, honey, be a sweet heart and pour me some coffee'," Emily said rolling her eyes._

_ "Bull. Shit. I don't think that has __ever__ happened," Derek said calling Emily out._

_ "It has. Hey Derek, you got rejected last Monday, because Tuesday your eyes were all blood shot and you looked exhausted. You had two extra cups of coffee. You spent a little too much time at the bar, waiting for a lady, and you had a beer too many," Emily explained laughing. _

_ "You know what? Fine you're right. But don't think I won't find something to tag on you ladies," He said pointing a finger at them. Emily and JJ laughed. The one though that was running through both of their heads was, 'our one secret is that we have sex with each other'. The whole team knew that JJ and Emily were best friends, but they didn't know that they were more._

"Focus Emily. You gotta move on," Emily said firmly staring into the mirror. She applied her make up, made herself some coffee and left for work. She hoped that she would get to work a few minutes after JJ, so that when she got there, JJ would already be in her office working, and she could head right to her desk to start her own work. She counted on little to no interaction with JJ that day. She couldn't handle it.

She got in her car and began her drive to the BAU, focusing on nothing, but clearing her head. In her mind, she began rebuilding the walls and boxes, and putting her feelings for JJ, and the memories of the morning and the previous night away. By the time she got to the BAU, she planned on being totally objective and focused again


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hey all. so clearly i fell of the face of the earth for a little while. but i'll have you know that i have successfully climbed back onto earth. so…yeah i'm back. and here's your final chapter of this three shot. it's kinda short, but it just ties up most of the lose ends. angsty. but sweet. like me and most of my stories. love you all? I hope you're enjoying. review? please? Love ya!**

"Good morning, princess," Derek said with a grin, as Emily walked in. She looked tired. Derek placed a cup of coffee on her desk.

"Thank you," She murmured.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked.

"You in pain?" Derek asked.

"Oh peaches!" Garcia called, running into the bullpen when she saw Emily.

"Guys, guys, calm down. I'm good. Nothing happened to me," Emily said with a small laugh.

"Emily. That was most definitely something," Derek said firmly.

"Ok. It was something, but I'm fine," Emily assured them.

"Ok," Derek said unsure.

"Guys, we need to start soon," Hotch called from the cat walk, "Do any of you know where JJ is?" He asked.

"She's not here already?" Reid asked.

"She didn't say anything about not coming to me," Emily said, and then inwardly punched her self for even saying anything.

"When do you last talk to her?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, this morning…she stayed over to make sure I was alright," Emily said. It wasn't a full lie, but it wasn't the full truth.

"And she said she'd be here?" Derek asked.

"Well, I told her I'd see her at work…and she said ok…so I assumed that meant she'd be here," Emily said quickly.

"I'll call her," Garcia began.

"No, Garcia I need you to start presenting the case. Emily, will you?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you guys in there," Emily said nodding. They all walked into the conference room.

"Shit," Emily muttered. JJ probably wouldn't want to talk to her after this morning. Emily dialed the number, though, because they needed JJ.

"Hello," a voice croaked into the phone.

"Hey, Jayje, it's Emily," Emily said grimacing.

"Em, I can't come in today," JJ whispered

"Jay, is everything ok?" Emily asked concerned.

"Yeah, just tell Hotch I'm sorry. I'll uhm," JJ began, but Emily heard crying in the background, "Shh…Henry, baby, it's ok," JJ said, soothing her child, "Em, I need to go."

"Wait, Jay, don't hang up," Emily said quickly, "Where are you? What's going on?" Emily asked urgently.

"Bye, Em," JJ said hanging up the phone. The line went dead. "God damnit!" Emily yelled. Derek rushed out when he heard Emily yell.

"Emily, what the hells the matter?" He hollered.

"Fucking JJ is… I need to go find her. Get Garcia to get me the GPS coordinates from her phone and tell her to text me where she is!" Emily yelled and grabbed her keys, phone and gun and headed out of the BAU.

"What the hell is going on?" Hotch asked seriously.

"Something's happened with JJ. Emily just stormed out, phone, gun and keys. Garcia, she needs you to track JJ's phone coordinates," Derek explained.

"On it," Garcia said, quickly typing away at her lap top.

"Did she say what was wrong?" Hotch asked.

"No. Emily just asked for the location and left," Derek said.

"She's at her house," Garcia said looking up.

"Derek, go," Hotch said, "Call us if you need help. The rest of us, we're on our way to Maine. When you've figured out what's wrong, I want you to call," Hotch told Derek.

"I will," Derek nodded and left, texting Emily as he walked.

"Oh my poor baby," Garcia murmured, all her thoughts on JJ.

Emily reached JJ's house in record time. A few minutes behind her was Derek, but she couldn't wait. Emily drew her gun and walked towards the house.

"JJ! It's Emily," She called, knocking on the door. She couldn't hear anything from inside.

"Jennifer?" Emily called again. No response.

She took a deep breath and as she began to lift her leg, to kick down the door, JJ opened it a crack, the chain lock still on the door.

"Emily, I'm fine. Please go away," JJ said through the crack between the house and the door.

"JJ, what's going on? Let me in," Emily said forcefully.

"No, Emily. Please leave," JJ begged.

"Is this because of what I said this morning, JJ? Because if it is, then I'm an ass hole, and I'm sorry. Please just let me in," Emily pleaded.

"Emily you need to-" She began, but heard Derek shouting her name.

"Derek, I need you to kick the door down. She won't let me in," Emily said, hands on her hips.

"Jennifer. Where's Will?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys please go away," She begged.

"Jennifer, I helped put this door in. I really don't want to kick it down. But I will if I have to," Derek reminded her. JJ sighed, and began to undo the locks.

"Before I let you in, you have to promise me you won't…freak out," JJ said slowly.

"Why would we freak out?" Emily asked, already getting nervous.

"JJ. Let us in," Derek insisted. So JJ slowly opened the door, and let them in, not looking at their faces. She kept her head looking down.

"Jayje," Emily said gently, as Derek flipped on a light. She put her hand gently on her chin to lift up her head.

"Don't fucking touch me," JJ exclaimed and jumped back.

"Shit, JJ, I'm sorry, I was just-" Emily began, and then she realized what had happened. As she saw the house and JJ more clearly now that the light was turned on, she was mortified, and angry as hell.

"JJ, who did this?" She asked, as she studied the bruises on her face, and arms. There was a small cut on her forehead.

JJ looked away.

"Derek, Henry's in the other room…will you go and get him please?" JJ asked softly. Derek nodded.

"Is he hurt too?" Derek asked. JJ shook her head, "No…just afraid."

"WHO the hell did this to you? Was it Will?" Emily questioned angrily. JJ once again didn't answer.

"God damnit JJ. I'm gonna fucking kill him," Emily yelled, fire in her eyes.

"Stop, Em. He's gone. Please. It's over," JJ explained, as tears began to flow.

"What? Where is that bastard?" Emily asked.

"He took his stuff and left. Broke the fucking lamp while he was at it," JJ said in a quiet voice, with a small painful laugh.

"Why?" Emily wanted to know.

"Cuz I told him where I was last night," JJ shrugged.

"You said you were with me?" Emily asked.

"Told him I'd been cheating on him for a while. I told him I didn't love him any more. I told him I'd been sleeping with a woman, and that I slept with her last night. And that I loved her," JJ said quietly. She fell to her knees and began to sob. Derek had entered the room and heard the last part, and he handed Henry to Emily and knelt down next to JJ. He wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped them around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

Emily was unable to speak. She just rocked Henry back and forth.

"Here, Em," Derek said after a while. JJ's sobs had slowed down to silent tears, and she was curled up on the couch, "I'll take Henry outside. I think you two need to talk…" Derek said, biting his lip.

"We _definitely_ do…you gonna call Hotch?" Emily asked.

"No. I'm gonna call Agent Sharp. I'll have her go in with some of the boys and find Will," Derek said, taking a sleeping Henry from Emily's arms.

"Thank you," Emily said softly, "Then call Hotch?"

"Yes," Derek said with a chuckle. He pulled out his phone with his free hand, "Yeah, Gina, Derek Morgan, I need your help," He said into the phone as he walked outside, shutting the door. behind him.

Emily went into the kitchen and got a paper towel, and wet it.

"Jen," Emily said softly, "Can we talk now?" JJ nodded slowly, and sat up.

"Hey, you can still lie down," Emily whispered. JJ shook her head. Emily said down gingerly next to JJ, "Can I clean that up first?" Emily asked seeing the cut still bloody.

"I can," JJ mumbled.

"Just let me do it. You just stay still," Emily told her. JJ was too tired to argue. She closed her eyes and Emily leaned in to get a good look at the wound. Emily's warm hands on her cold face made her heart race.

Her gentle breath ghosting her skin made her shiver.

"Sorry. Are you cold?" Emily asked, "Want a sweater?"

"No…no, I'm good," JJ insisted. Emily finished up with the wound and threw out the paper towel. She came back and sat.

"Ready to talk?" Emily asked.

"Ok," murmured.

"So talk," Emily asked.

"What's there to talk about Em? I told my fiance I was cheating on him and that I didn't love him. And he hit me. He yelled. He threw things. Then he packed up a bag and left. And it was because I was in love with someone else. A woman. You, Em…I didn't say who to him…but it's you. It always been you, ok?" JJ said, her voice raising.

"JJ I have always loved you. But you left me. Even before you said yes to him. You left me. You went down to New Orleans for a media event and came back knocked up and with Detective Fuck himself, " Emily said bitterly.

"Em," JJ tried, but Emily wasn't done.

"And I kept letting you come back to me, night after night. Every case we bunked up and every night we'd-" Emily began.

"Make love, Em," She said.

"Fuck," Emily hissed.

"No Emily…I loved you… I still do. Why don't you get that?" JJ pleaded.

"Because while you were LOVING me you were sleeping with someone ELSE!" Emily exclaimed in exasperation.

"Jesus Christ Emily! Do you think I would have taken these punches for someone I didn't care about? Do you think I would have told my fiance I was cheating on him with someone I didn't love? Do you think I would have let you in if I didn't want you in my life!" JJ screamed. Emily was shocked that JJ had yelled at her.

"JJ…" Emily whispered, still in awe of the beautiful mess sitting infront of her.

Emily slowly moved her hand to JJ's cheek, and stroke it gently, wiping away the few tears that were falling.

JJ closed her eyes, and let the last couple tears fall, "I'm sorry," she croaked.

Emily swallowed. Could she do it? Could she forgive this woman of all the pain she had caused her?

"I'm sorry, too," Emily said nodding. JJ opened her blue eyes, wide with gratitude and shock. Emily cupped JJ's face and gently kissed her.

"Em," JJ began. Emily just nodded her head and kissed her again, falling down onto the couch and letting JJ lean on her. She kissed her again.

JJ draped her arms around Emily's neck. Emily put her arms around JJ's waist and pulled her closer, feeling like if she didn't hold tightly, JJ would slip through her fingers. Derek opened the door, Henry asleep on his shoulder.

"Hey," Derek said gently, "Gina and the boys got him."

"Where is he?" JJ asked sitting up.

"Don't worry about it now, Jennifer," He said, "I'm gonna put the little man in his bed," Derek said.

"Thank you," JJ said softly.

"Anything for you, princess," Derek said with a smile, and he walked away with Henry, who's arms were latched around Derek's shoulders.

JJ studied Emily's tired and worn face.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss," JJ told her.

"I know. And I," Emily began, and sighed, "I love you, too, Jen," she said, pulling her in for one last, soft kiss


End file.
